The One With Olicity
by Slowburninglove
Summary: Olicity One-Shot Collection. Prompts are usually taken from the internet but feel free to send them. Latest Drabble: The One With The Laughing [Angst]. Spoilers for 3x09.
1. The One With The Moving

**A/N: **Hi, again! So... i have a new drabble. This one is pretty different from the first one because there's dialogue and i wrote it in the past tense but i hope you like it just the same.

Warning: It's not fluff. It's actually kind of angst.

Happy reading!

"They're moving to Central City together."

Diggle stood by the lair's door but Oliver could still hear every single word he said.

"So i've heard."

After he went back to sharpening his arrow, the older man had walked Felicity to the door. She had just "stopped by" to tell them she was moving to another city. With Ray.

'It makes sense', he told himself. She had been dating him for almost an entire year and now that Queen Consolidated was once again owned by a Queen, Palmer couldn't stay and she could leave. It made sense. Especially since things had been calm for Team Arrow lately.

Still, Oliver couldn't shake the feeling that a knife was being sank into his chest.

"And you're not going to do anything? 'Cause i have a feeling she's expecting you to do something."

At these words, he finally got up from his chair but still didn't turn to face the other man.

It was easier if he didn't look at him.

"Well, Dig, I can't. I can't tell her to stay." He whispered. And if John heard his voice as brittle as he did, he said nothing. "It wouldn't be fair to her."

I was the one who pushed her away, now I have to deal with the consequences.

" 'If you love them, you set them free.' That's gonna be your life approach now?"

"If it's the best for her, yes." He didn't have to think twice about it. Her happiness first.

She deserved better than the life he could give her. She deserved a life with a husband, cute children and a furry pet; not a life with danger, pain and destruction.

"Oliver, man..." His friend shook his head, not knowing what to say anymore.

"It's done. I told you this a long time ago, why are you trying to change my mind now?" Oliver asked, turning to face his friend.

The vigilant could feel the anger and frustration starting to show in his own words. It was easier not to think about it and this talk was becoming harder at each spoken word.

"Why, Diggle?" He begged, pain and confusion visible in his eyes.

"Because I'm done watching my closest friends suffer."

Sorry, if this is sad or just too dramatic - i'm still trying to get the tune right. And I tried to write something fun and happy since Arrow S3 premiere - yey -is tomorrow but i'm just as afraid as i am excited and this came out. Please tell what you think XD


	2. The One With The First Meeting AU

**A/N:** Hi! It's been a long time since I posted anything here, I was having problems with my laptop and there's no way to post in here by cellphone – or I don't know how, at least – so I didn't. But my laptop's working again and now, I'm posting what I've written.

Nice reading!

000 – 000 - 000

He hadn't seen her since the day they left High School.

Back then she had always dressed herself in casual, comfortable clothes. Her only unmistakable trait had been her bright pink lipstick and her oh so colorful nail polish, that changed every week or so.

And her babbling, of course.

Taking another look at the quirky blonde, he couldn't help but smile. Some things never changed.

He could still remember senior year's chemistry classes in which she'd been his partner. Everytime he would make a careless mistake involving the chemical solutions, she would lock her pen between her lips, bitting back her upcoming - and possibly sassy - babbling, and take the lead of the project.

He wasn't proud of it, but a huge part of his "accidents" - as she used to call it at the time - had been completely proposital. A way for his 18 years old self get rid of another boring assigment, feeling no amount of guilt or sorry for the almost friend sitting by his side.

He should probably apologize to her one of these days.

If he actually talked to her, that is. He'd asked Walter for the best IT specialist he knew - and he wasn't surprise it was her - but he would be lying if he said he liked the idea of pulling her into the middle of his troubled life.

It also felt strange to talk to someone he'd met and liked before the island - until now he'd only talked to his family, Tommy and well, Laurel - and he was pretty sure she wouldn't buy the excuse he had for the laptop situation.

Maybe he should just look for someone who -

"Oh god!"

Caught surprised by the almost scream, he lifted his head, searching for it's origin. Felicity was sit still on her chair, now with a relieved expression in her face. Her red pen had fallen from her lips and was now on her lap, while her hand stood empty in the air.

The scene made an amusing picture but she quickly recovered, putting her pen back into it's place and straighting herself in the chair. It was probably time for him to say something. Oliver took a step foward, coming closer to her work table.

"Hi, i don't know if you remember me, i'm - " he began, before being cut off.

"I know who you are. You're... Ollie Queen. My lab partner, though not a very decent one" She said with a shy smile before rolling her blue eyes slightly. "I should probably call Mr. Queen, though."

'He's like my boss's boss's boss, after all.' She thought.

"No, call me Oliver." he corrected her, cringing at his childhood nickname. No one had called him like that for a long time and now he was back home, it was weird. " was my father."

"I remember, but he's dead."

He lifted his eyebrows while she cringed.

"I mean, he drowned but you didn't. Which means you can come to my new job and listen to me babble, again, like old times. Which will end. Right.. Now." She sigh, giving up on trying to fix her mess. The world knew ninety percent of the time she only made things worse. "So...You gave me quite a scare."

He smirked, taking a look at the doorframe he'd been leaning on. Scaring her had always been easy. He'd done it a few times in their last school year and it always made her mad. He never felt sorry, though. She was cute when she was mad.

"I'm sorry."

She smiled, seeming to remember the same story.

"No, you're not."

She said it in a playful tone, shaking her head lightly and it awaked something in him. Ever since he'd gotten back people talked with him either cautiously, afraid of his upcoming reaction, or pushy, wanting to know more than they should, and whenever he was near them he couldn't let his mask off, so he acted just as cautiously. It felt nice to just talk.

He smiled.

"No, I'm not." Sensing the inevitable awkward silence getting near, he put his serious mask back on and went straight to bussiness. "Anyway, i'm having trouble with my computer and i was told you're the person to come and see."

He took the bullet riden laptop and placed it over her desk. He didn't had time to plan anything else so he went with the cover story he already had. "I was at my coffeeshop surfing the web and i spilled some latte on it."

She didn't seem convinced and he knew he should have looked for someone else. "Really 'cause these look like bullet holes."

Damn her smart brain.

"My coffee is in a bad neighborhood."

Felicity tilted her head and arched her eyebrows at him, letting clear she didn't believed him. He smiled at her one more time before giving his last shot of the day. "I would really appreciate if you could recover anything from it."

"I'll see what i can do." Felicity agreed and looked at him - she hadn't believed a word that came out of his mouth but she felt like she could trust him and he was her boss so there was nothing she could do really - but he didn't seem pleased and ready to leave yet. "You're not expecting me to do this now, are you?"

"I was 'hoping' you would." He answered.

She sigh. "Come back in an hour. I'll have something for you."

"Great." He turned himself to leave, taking one last glance at the girl. "Thank you, Felicity."

"You're welcome!" She said, checking the laptop and watching him walk straight through the door at the same time. "And Oliver..."

"Yes?" He added, looking into her eyes, waiting eagerly yet patiently for her reply.

"I'm glad you survived."

000 – 000 – 000

**A/N:** I had a lot of fun writing this one, I hope you liked it. And thanks for reading it.


	3. The One With The Laughing Angst

Hi! I haven't posted anything in a while but i had to write something after the mid-season finale. I'm not sure how i feel about this one-shot, i did my best, though. It's not as heartbreaking as most drabbles I've read about the finale (which were awesome, btw) but i tried to focus more on Felicity's feelings _after_ the big break down, when they're all trying to move on.

Nice reading! I hope you like it.

000-000-000

The sky was blue, so blue it was almost blinding. People were talking excitedly to each other, big white smiles covering half their faces while kids ran everywhere, tripping in their own little legs, laughing all along.

Felicity sat on the bench that had been placed across the grass, holding her hair so it wouldn't get blown by the wind and watching baby Sara play with the other kids. The little girl was crawling all over the place, getting her white dress dark with dirt, a huge grin in her face.

'It's amazing how much she's grown.' She thought, sadness hitting her like a train. If you'd asked her one year ago how she thought she would be feeling today, she would have answered 'Happy'.

'Today' was her niece's first birthday, after all. She was meant to be blindly happy, drooling all over that baby. But, unfortunately, this wasn't how she was feeling.

She felt _numb_, for lack of better words.

She felt like everyone else was laughing. Everyone else but her. And she wished she could follow their example - she knew they expected her to - but she couldn't. Not today.

Now, don't get her wrong. She was happy for little Sara, and for Lyla and Diggle too. She'd spent hours looking for the perfect gift to give her - one that would be kept and remembered – and made sure to showed up to the party.

She loved them just as much as she loved them before, if not more, and nothing would change that.

The thing was just like she couldn't stop thinking about baby Sara, she also couldn't stop thinking about big Sara. Dead Sara. And just like she couldn't stop thinking about dead Sara, she couldn't stop thinking about Oliver – Dead Oliver.

Over the last few months, they all had grieved. Each one of them had gone through those five painful stages, including the last one… Acceptance. They had accepted that, like Sara, Oliver wasn't coming back.

They all had moved on, the best way they could. With time, the sadness and grief had started to be replaced by awful jokes and shy smiles until they were able to laugh again and not feel completely guilty.

Of course, there were still moments in which reality got to them like it was the first time and left them gasping for breath, like she was now. Moments in which they filled themselves with sorrow instead of celebrating because they – their friend and their leader- should be there too.

Like when Thea took control over Palmer Technologies and changed it's name back to Queen Consolidated. Or when Sara took her first steps, wearing the arrowhead necklace Oliver had made for her.

It was impossible for them to get rid of these moments, it was a part of their lives now and always would be until their death, but they had learned to live with them.

They all had moved on, or at least, they were all trying to.

And Felicity had thought she was doing a good job with it… Until she walked into the toodler's party and all she could do was picture a different version of today. One where he was still there, with her, as a godfather. One where he hadn't died with a sword in his chest and she'd told him she loved him before it was too late.

The saddest was that they could, they _would_ have had a future together. She felt it. As much as she wanted to deny it, the biggest part of her had always believed they would end up together anyway. Maybe even with a baby of their own, one with his blue eyes and hair and her smarts.

She felt a few lonely tears running down her face and dried them up with her sleeve.

It was over, though, the chances of being his happy story. He had died without one and with that, he'd taken away hers.

Felicity knew, one year ago, she would have been the one choking with her own laughter while all the others went back to what they'd been doing. But that part of her, that person she used to be was gone. It had died the minute she got to know what happened on that mountain.

And deep inside, she was aware of the fact that nothing could fill the hole he'd left within her life. A part of her would always be missing.

So she worked, she ate, she visited John and Roy and her mom. She did everything she had to do, even more so than before. She still smiled and she could still have fun, when she let herself.

And she did everything she could not to let her life fade before her eyes, like the first couple months after his death had, because she knew he wouldn't want that for her.

One would never wish such evil for someone they loved and if Oliver had proved anything before dying was that he loved her. He loved her, selflessly and unconditionally.

And she did too. She loved him so much, it'd scared her.

She only wished she'd told him that.


End file.
